plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 July 2015
02:22 ... 03:18 hi 03:41 hi Wmag 03:41 Limited time plants are back 03:44 gufd 03:49 tomorow is da big day X3 05:42 hi Wmag 08:49 Billy-bot : I'm Billy-bot 08:49 Welcome. 08:50 (Arlyx): Oh. Hi, Billy-bot ... Where am I? 08:50 Billy-bot : The Solak Region 08:51 (Carp) *jumps into his pond* 08:51 (Arlyx): Wow... They were serious about my dare. 08:51 I'm back 08:52 Wb 08:52 (Steve) : -carrying a Boombox- 08:52 (carp) *eating somethinf* 08:52 (Sickler) : Hello..... Er, Arlyx, right? 08:52 The Scouts: *they run over Steve on accident with the Scoutmobile* 08:52 (Arlyx): Oh. Erm... How do you know my name? 08:52 (carp) *cries for some reason* 08:52 (Steve) : ow 08:53 Stacy : -helping out with the Decorations- 08:53 (carp) *hides* 08:53 (Spreengtrup) : -inside a decorated box- 08:53 (Sickler) : Someone told me. 08:54 (carp) *peeks out of the pond* 08:54 Scout 7: I did. I went to the Splatoon Universe and spied on you. 08:54 Scout 3: We ran a guy over! 08:54 The Scouts (not Scout 7): *cheering* 08:54 (Arlyx): Wait. Is that..? *She sprints to Stacy * Stacy ! 08:55 (Sickler) : Wait! You know Stacy ? 08:55 Scout 7: Everyone does! Who doesn't? *chuckles* 08:55 (carp) *jumps on to Stacy 's head* 08:55 (carp) Well, everybody knows. 08:55 (Arlyx): Yes. My mother lived with her in the other world. 08:56 Scout 7: *gets Carp off of Stacy 's head* What's that for? By the way, Carp, there's a squid exactly like you in the Splatoon Universe. Did you know that? 08:56 (Sickler) : Oh. 08:56 (carp) Yes. It's me. 08:56 (carp) Now stop talking about it/ 08:57 Scout 7:... That ugly squid is you? *chuckles* I'm kidding. But seriously, that is? 08:57 (Sickler) : Whoa.... 08:57 Rolly-bot : -struggling carrying several boxes- rrrgh 08:57 (carp) *punches him hard in the stomach* 08:57 Scout 7: *revealed to be a hologram* Not working. Control yourself, Carp. *teleports behind Carp* 08:58 yah 08:58 Scout 1: You need help, Billy? *drives by in the Scoutmobile* 08:58 no matter where you go 08:58 THERE ARE OP- 08:58 (Arlyx): Have any of you met a Quillae at all? 08:58 (carp) We need to stop talking. 08:58 Scout 7: I have. I hate him. Too prideful for my taste. 08:59 (Sickler) : I love him. 08:59 (Arlyx): Him? It's genderless... 08:59 (carp) So, all of us have forms in the other world?! 08:59 (Sickler) : Really? *sighs* Not at all, Carp... 08:59 Scout 7: I do. *turns into The Inkmaster* Hello, Carp! 08:59 (Sickler) : O_O 09:00 (carp) *hides his face in the ground, crying* 09:00 Rolly-bot : i-its Rolly-bot , and ye, I need someone to carry these boxes to The Main Central, could you help e out? 09:00 (carp) I'm ending this once and for all! 09:00 Scout 7 (as The Inkmaster):... You okay, Carp? 09:00 The Scouts: *opens the Scoutmobile's door* Put the boxes in the Scoutmobile! 09:00 (carp) *jumps into the sky and out of the chat box* 09:01 (Arlyx): *She walks over to Billy-bot * Have you met a Quillae at all? 09:01 nononon 09:01 stop it 09:01 get it out 09:01 HELLO 09:01 Scout 1: AAAH! UGLY HYDRA! *runs over Arlyx* 09:01 YOU DIDNT EXPECT ME DID 09:01 Rolly-bot : -puts the boxes in the cart- 09:01 YOU 09:01 I did 09:02 we just want to rp 09:02 I KNOW YOU DID 09:02 AND GO AHEAD RP 09:02 get out 09:02 The Scouts: *they keep running over Arlyx* 09:02 BUT I AM NOT LIMITED TO THE ONE HILARIOUS WIKI 09:02 I'MMA KICK YOU BOTH IF YOU FIGHHT 09:02 GOOD 09:02 >:D 09:02 I AM NOT UP TO MESS WITH A MORTAL TODAY 09:02 I'MMA GO BACK TO SPLATOON CHAT SOON 09:03 (Arlyx): *She withstands the hit easily and sprints over to Billy-bot * Billy. 09:03 Scout 7 (disguised as his Splatoon form, The Inkmaster): Are you okay, Arlyx? 09:03 (Sickler) : She's fine. 09:04 Billy-bot : yeah? 09:04 (carp) Can we not bring that stuff here? It's an ADDICTION. 09:05 Hey, Marie! 09:05 I AM DONE 09:05 CorruptZombie CorruptWizard CorruptHoarder and CorruptJester : -putting ribbons and streamers- 09:05 (Arlyx): *The right head looks at Scout 7 and says: "I don't know. I'm not used to this world at all."* Billy. Have you met a Quillae at all? 09:05 I DECIDED TO COME HERE WITH BOTH OF THE PUPPETS 09:05 Corrupt Scout 7: What're you guys doing? 09:05 this place is ruined, but there's a hack 09:05 Brb 09:05 Scout 7: Oh, okay. 09:05 Wikia-Critic: Finding out how to die, I guess. 09:05 (carp) *done* 09:06 Corrupt Scout 7: Okay? 09:06 Wikia-Critic: I feel like punching a scout in the face. 09:06 (carp) I'm finished. 09:07 HELLO ONCE AGAIN 09:07 HELLO BEN 09:07 (Peancie) : we need to hurry everyone!, TOMMOROW IS THE BIG DAY! 09:07 I WAS EXPECTING YOU 09:07 The Scouts: *cheering* 09:07 (carp) There is a big thing happening. 09:07 Wikia-Critic: My death? 09:07 (carp) I will survive. 09:08 Scouts: THE BIG DAY! WOOHOO! 09:08 (Bobbler) : -fixing some portals- 09:08 (Sickler) : Yay! 09:08 Gun Tree: QUIET DOWN, MAGGOTS! 09:08 (MrHueson) : -helping out Bobbler- 09:08 (Chilly) : HEY, I CAN ONLY SAY MAGGOTS! 09:08 Wikia-Critic: I'll burn it all down! WOOP WOOP! 09:08 (carp) Yeah 09:08 I AM BACK 09:09 NICE JOB SLENDER 09:09 YOU DECIDED TO CHANGE YOUR AVATAR 09:09 TO SIGNIFY OUR POWER 09:09 THX 09:09 My avatar is indefinitely better. 09:09 Gun Tree: QUIET DOWN, YOU BLUE MAGGOT! 09:09 (carp) *sits on the stage, sleeping* 09:09 Scouts: *cheering as loud as possible* 09:09 YOU WILL BE NEXT HYPNO IF YOU DONT SHUT UP 09:09 (Sickler) : CELEBRATION! 09:09 (Chilly) : fine Maggot -setting up the tables- HELP ME OUT MAGGOTS! 09:10 I eat maggots 09:10 I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING THAT THOUGH 09:10 SO YOURE LUCKY 09:10 IM GOING TO ACT LIKE DEVON108 09:10 Can we please stop this ben drowned thing? 09:10 Yes 09:10 LOOK 09:10 SHES TRYING TO REGAIN CONTROL 09:10 Gun Tree: HELP ME OUT, YOU MAGGOTS! 09:10 wait a sec 09:10 by banning wc from showing his fetishes 09:10 IM LETTING HER TAKE CONTROL BACK FOR A MOMENT 09:10 WC is a she?! 09:11 (Palm tree) :Hhi guys! 09:11 yes 09:11 I KNOW THE TRUTH 09:11 I SHALL NOT REVEAL THOUGH 09:11 This is gett 09:11 I DONT REMEMBER GETT BEING A WORD 09:11 THATS ENOUGH OF THAT 09:11 Scout 7: YEAH! CELEBRATION! 09:11 OR MAYBE I HAVE A SHORT-TERM MEMORY 09:11 EITHER WAY 09:11 (carp) *rolls around* 09:11 Stacy : -readying up the Stage- 09:11 (Palm tree) :Whats happening? 09:12 (Sickler) : Hey, Stacy . Need help? 09:12 Stacy : yeah 09:12 Wikia-Critic: Imagine if I were slenderman! 09:12 (Arlyx): How dangerous is this world? 09:12 (carp) *stepped on* AHHH! 09:12 The Scouts: WE'LL HELP! *they help with the stage* 09:12 (Arlyx): Stacy ? 09:12 I AM SLENDER MAN 09:12 (Sickler) : It's kinda dangerous, Arlyx. 09:12 Wikia-Critic: STACY IS GONE 09:12 Wikia-Critic: HALF BECAUSE I'M LYING 09:12 (carp) *screams* 09:12 *Appears behind Wikia-critic*HI 09:13 Wikia-Critic: Half because I'm acting possess- WAGH SLENDERMAN! 09:13 HAHAHA NICE ONE SLENDERMAN 09:13 (Arlyx): I've seen enough doomsday scenarios to last a lifetime in all honesty. 09:13 THX 09:14 Maelstrom Overlord : hehehe, once the party starts, I will ruin it by stealing. THE SOLAKITE PINATA, NYAHAHAHAHAH!!! 09:14 (Sickler) : Well, okay. 09:14 TIME TO HAUNT YOU FOR THE ENTRINITY OF TIME 09:14 MAelstrom Imp : really?, a pinata? 09:14 CS7: NYEHEHE! 09:14 Wikia-Critic: PLEASE! NO! I'M NOT BECOMING SONIC.EXE! 09:14 Maelstrom Overlord : DON'T JUDGE ME! 09:14 Wikia-Critic: Or something. 09:14 (carp) You better. 09:15 (carp) *rolls on the stage* 09:15 *Turns W-C Into Sonic.exe 09:15 Wikia-Critic: *blows up the stage* 09:15 (Killer-etta) : -making some paper-crafts- 09:15 op people can leave 09:15 (carp) Zzzz... 09:15 (Sickler) : What'cha making, Killer? 09:15 CS7: Perfect plan, sir! 09:16 BEN 09:16 (Killer-etta) : eh, some papercrafts 09:16 YES 09:16 HALP ME TURN THIS PLANT INTO A CREEPY PASTSA 09:16 Maelstrom : WHAT ARE YOU!?, ONLY FREAKING MAELSTROED MINIONS WORKED HERE, WHO ARE YOU?! @CS7 09:16 (Sickler) : Cool! 09:16 (carp) *peeks out* Is there something I can do? 09:16 CS7: Corrupt Scout 7! 09:17 (Sickler) : Help me with decorating! 09:17 Maelstrom Overlord : CORRUPT!?, MINIONS, THROW HIM OUT!, CORRUPTION IS OUR WORST ENEMY! 09:17 I AM NOT ABLE TO INTERACT WITH THE RP UNLIKE YOU 09:17 CS7: I'M KIDDING! 09:17 OH 09:17 I CAN GIVE YOU THAT POWER 09:17 Sonic.exe: By the way, I'm still Wikia-Critic. 09:17 NO THANK YOU 09:17 (carp) *putting down streamers* 09:17 KK 09:17 Maelstrom : you better 09:18 I WOULD PREFER THAT YOU COULD DO IT YOURSELF 09:18 BUT I WILL UNLIMIT MY POWERS LATER 09:18 (Sickler) : That's more like it, Carp! Streamers! 09:18 *Hides pages everywhere* 09:18 MAHUAHUAH 09:18 CS7: *sighs* I am! *enters a bathroom and calls Corrupt Zombie* It's CS7. Steal the Solakian Pinata! 09:18 (carp) *puts a disco ball* 09:18 Wikia-Critic: I turned back. Hey, a page! *grabs it* "NO GOING BACK NOW" 09:19 CorruptZombie : what?, dude, I'm not that evil, are you with Maelstrom Ovelord? 09:19 *Teleports to W-C* 09:19 CS7: I'm acting as a spy! Yes. *hangs up* I'm back, sir! 09:19 (Arlyx): This world is just so different... 09:19 Wikia-Critic: *punches Devon108* 09:19 IM SLENDER M-OW 09:19 (Sickler) : I don't know how, Arlyx.... 09:20 Wikia-Critic: SUCKER! *runs away* 09:20 Scout 7: I understand Arlyx. It was hard being intelligent among twelve idiotic brothers... 09:20 HYPNO1337 09:20 (carp How is that? 09:20 *) 09:20 I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU 09:20 IN PM 09:20 RANDOMZ 09:20 (Killer-etta) : -hanging the paper-crafts - ahh 09:20 I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IN PM 09:21 (Arlyx): Hm. My family is quite small. *The middle head looks at Scout 7*. 09:21 Wikia-Critic: *becomes Hueshift-Critic* WOOP WOOP! 09:22 Hueshift-Critic: Suckerz! 09:22 Scout 7: As Scout 7, I didn't know my family. As The Inkmaster, I didn't know my parents at all. 09:22 (Sickler) : Hey, HS-C. 09:22 Hueshift-Critic: I got a weird page... 09:22 (Sickler) : Yeah.... 09:23 *Teleports to Killer-etta( 09:23 (carp) *puts up a DJ setup and a fog machine* 09:23 Futuria: Come, David! We have havoc to wreak! 09:23 (Arlyx): Oh... Well I only have my mother and father. My mother's bloodline stops there. 09:23 YOUR NEXT 09:23 David: Yes, Futurita! 09:23 Hueshift-Critic: Hi, Futurita! I got a weird page saying "NO GOING BACK"! 09:23 (PEancie) : we have the Decorations, Streamers, uhhh, the food.... uh...we'll worry about it later 09:24 (carp) Food? I already prepared it! 09:24 *Grabs Peancine* 09:24 TIME TO DIE 09:24 *Static* 09:24 (Peancie) : -quickscopes Slenderman- DONT YOU EVER, TOUCHE ME 09:24 NO 09:24 I AM SLENDERMAN 09:24 (PEancie) : oh and IM THE BOOGIE MAN 09:24 Hueshift-Critic: By the way, I haunted you with the BEN DROWNED syndrome. 09:25 Boogie Man : SLENDER, I'm YOUR FATHER! 09:25 DOES-NOOOOOOO 09:25 Futurita: *wandering around with David* 09:25 David: *sad* 09:25 Hueshift-Critic: I like pranking people :3 09:25 Boogie Man : TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO STOP MESSING AROUND, YOUR MOTHER MADE DINNER -grabs Slenderman's ear and drags him home- 09:25 (Arlyx): Oh. They have food set up. That's good. 09:25 NOOOOO 09:25 (carp) *puts up the food* 09:26 *teleports to BEN DROWNED 09:26 HALP 09:26 Boogie Man : SON!, LETS, GO!, NOW! 09:26 (Sickler) : *fixing the decoration* 09:26 NEVAH 09:26 OKAY FRIEND 09:27 HOW CAN I 09:27 The Scouts: *hanging up taco-shaped decorations* 09:27 MY DA-WAIT 09:27 I DONT HAVE A DAD 09:27 SPY 09:27 Futurita and David: *eating nachos* 09:27 Boogie Man : -implodes- 09:27 (carp) *puts a confetti ball on Sickler* 09:27 LOL 09:27 XD 09:27 Herobrine : HEY GUYS! - 09:28 HI HEROBRINE 09:28 (Sickler) : *angrily stares at Herobrine* 09:28 Handy: Am I late for the party? 09:28 (Sickler) : No. 09:28 Renderman (Blockland's Herobrine) : huehuehue >83 09:29 Futurita: RENDERMAN! MY HERO! SIGN MY ARM! 09:29 inky maie 09:29 (carp) Do you like it? 09:29 inky marie 09:29 inky marie 09:29 Billy-bot : uhhhh, -seeting up- 09:29 inky marie 09:29 David: SIGN MY HAIRDO! 09:29 Mari: yo 09:29 stop basing off bloody mary 09:29 Marie* 09:29 (Sickler) : Yes, Carp. I do. 09:29 Renderman : wot.. 09:29 Base : HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 09:29 (carp) *pets her* 09:29 Herobrine : what 09:30 (Sickler) : Don't pet me, Carp. 09:30 hahaha 09:30 Jeff : My name is Jeff- AND IM A KILLER HUEHUEHUE 09:30 Futurita: *glares at Herobrine* YOU. 09:30 I DON'T KNOW WHY I WASNT TYPING WITH CAPS THEN 09:30 (Arlyx): *The aura of her dark-energy begins to emit, and here it seems to feel very similar to that of Corruption*. 09:30 HI JEFF 09:30 BEN DROWNED: HELLO FUTURITA 09:30 Smile Dog.jpg: *wanders around* woof 09:30 (carp) Sorry... 09:30 Futurita: Hello, Ben. 09:30 SMILE DOGS HERE 09:31 (Sickler) : It's okay! 09:31 Herobrine : wait, Alex is a skin... Like Steve, I'm based off Steve.... -dies- 09:31 (carp) *looks at her* 09:31 BEN DROWNED: I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU 09:31 So Alex is actually Zelda 09:31 Smile Dog.jpg: *dancing to "Bad to the Bone"* 09:31 Renderman : wanna play Monopoly? 09:31 Futurita: YES! 09:31 David: Yes! 09:31 BEN DROWNED: LETS PLAY THEN 09:31 Smile Dog.jpg: *dancing to music* 09:32 BEN DROWNED: HAPPY.EXE GAME 09:32 Futurita: Okay- wait a second.... 09:32 BEN DROWNED: WAIT FOR WHAT 09:32 SONIC.EXE I NEED YOU 09:32 no, seriously, Alex is the Women alt of Steve 09:32 luk eet up 09:32 CHILLPEASHOOTER 09:32 I MUST TALK WITH PM 09:33 Futurita:... 09:33 Sanic.png : waat 09:33 David: Are we playing or not? 09:33 Futurita: Yeah! 09:33 GO KILL THE PLANTS 09:33 AND ZOMBIES 09:33 Renderman : -spawns Freddy and runs away- HUEHUEHEUHEUEHEUHEUHEUHEUh 09:34 AND NON-PVZS 09:34 This is non pvz 09:34 OH 09:34 YOU WANT HAXED 2 CARP? 09:34 Futurita: CAN WE PLAY HAPPY.EXE ALREADY?! 09:34 SRP and PVZRP are basically random characters 09:35 BEN DROWNED: YES *inserts Happy.exe into Futurita* 09:35 Futurtia: *having a seizure* 09:35 David: I WANT THAT! 09:35 BEN DROWNED: YOURE NOT A CYBORG 09:35 (PS: Scout 7 is The Inkmaster) 09:36 BEN 09:36 BEN: YES 09:36 (carp) ._. 09:36 Futurita: I AM. BUT IF SOMEONE PUTS HAPPY.EXE ON ME, A FILE KNOWN AS SEIZURECAUSER.JPG STARTS, WHICH GIVES ME A SEIZURE IF I HAVE HAPPY.EXE ON ME. 09:36 I NEED TO KILL PLANTS 09:36 K? 09:36 THIS IS NOT SCARY 09:36 BEN: OKAY 09:36 STOP IT 09:36 BEN DROWNED: I WAS TALKING TO YOUR FRAGILE DAVID 09:37 David: So?! 09:37 HEROBRINE : LETS GET PIZZA :3 09:37 (carp) *crying, hides* This place... 09:37 (Wikia.) 09:37 (This joke is getting old) 09:37 BEN DROWNED: WE CORNERED YOU 09:37 RENDERMAN : nah -smacks Herobrine into oblivion- 09:37 (I ask of you, can you please stop. 09:37 (WHAT JOKE?) 09:37 (I DON'T UNDERSTAND) 09:37 Futurita: PIZZA! 09:37 THIS IS NOT A JOKE 09:37 (This stupid Ben Drowned joke you told me you would do.) 09:37 (Arlyx): *She walks over to Sickler* What's going on at this point? 09:38 HOW DARE YOU 09:38 (Sure it isn't. 09:38 (Sickler) : A party. 09:38 THE WORD JOKE JUST INCINERATES MY EYES 09:38 (carp) *looks at Sickler* 09:38 (Because Creepy Pastas totally exist 09:38 (Sickler) : *looks at Carp* 09:38 I DID HAX DEVON108 09:39 (carp) Hello there... 09:39 I DID POSSESS WIKIA-CRITIC... OR DID I? 09:39 wait guys brb mai Roomate HErobrine is gonna use the computer have fun 09:39 NO, OF COURSE I DID 09:39 fantasizer 09:39 fantasizing is not for you chill 09:39 *TPs to Slicker* TIME TO DIE 09:39 FRIENDS, PROVE THEM WRONG (stalker) 09:39 WOAH 09:40 Wmag 09:40 Hawly 09:40 ? 09:40 Kill them 09:40 HELLO, WINTERMAGNET 09:40 (Arlyx): I don't think I've seen a party before... 09:40 I WAS WAITING FOR YOU 09:40 What? Did you get an eye bruise? 09:40 I HAXED DEVON108 09:40 Alright.. 09:40 Kill WC, he's making this rp bad 09:40 (Sickler) : *giggles* Really, Arlyx? 09:40 WMag : *Gets AK-47* NO PRICK DOES A MOVE! 09:40 WMAG 09:40 I TOOK OVER YOUR PRECIOUS WIKIACRITIC 09:40 WMag : *Points at Carp and W-C* 09:40 (Arlyx): Likely. 09:40 hello? 09:40 Futurita: Hey, WMag ! 09:40 Wmag : RISE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, PRICK! 09:40 I NEED TO TALK YOU IN PM'] 09:40 WHO 09:40 David: Yeah! Hey! 09:40 WMag : *Pointing with the gun* 09:41 Wmag : Not the time, son. Now you, answer! 09:41 HAHAHAH YOU ARE FUNNY 09:41 its me, Ben,, how do you do that frinking big words thing? 09:41 WMag : Hmm... two choices. Kill W-C or Carp? 09:41 (VOTE) 09:41 ITS CALLED CAP LOCKS 09:41 Kill W-C or Carp? 09:41 HI HEROBRINE 09:41 were is it?, i can't find it 09:41 W-C and CARP CAN'T VOTE 09:41 GO 09:41 (Sickler) : KILL WC! 09:41 (2 09:41 FRIENDS 09:41 Futurita: KILL CARP! 09:42 David: KILL CARP! 09:42 YOU WOULDN'T REBEL AGAINST ME, WOULD YOU? 09:42 THINK ABOUT IT 09:42 Wmag : *Shoots, but the shot fails* Huh? 09:42 carp 09:42 Wmag : *Shoots again, but out of ammo* 09:42 All Thirteen Scouts (counting Scout 13): KILL WC! 09:42 WMag : Screw you. *Walks away* 09:42 Ben, were's the caps lock? 09:42 LOOKS LIKE I SURVIVED 09:42 (Sickler) : YAY! CARP LIVES! 09:42 THE CAPS LOCK IS ON THE FAR LEFT OF YOUR KEYBOARD 09:42 Oop 09:42 (WM) : Who wants to pull a heist? 09:42 s 09:43 I dropped acid on chat again :/ 09:43 OK, GOT IT THANKS DUDE 09:43 (WM) : On the Countryside Bank? 09:43 (Sickler) : Huh? 09:43 SLICKER,IM GOING TO HAX YOU 09:43 I LIKE MESSING WITH MORTALS 09:43 (carp) *peeks outside* 09:43 *Haxs Slicker* 09:43 (WM) : A heist. 09:43 (STARE) 09:43 ...Because I am one. 09:43 (Arlyx): Maybe I should've stayed in the other world... 09:43 Futurita: Me and David are robbing a bank, Winter Melon! Back off! 09:44 Look. 09:44 (carp) Nothing 09:44 BEN, WANNA PLAY TF2? 09:44 *'s happening. 09:44 (Sickler) : *haxed* Yeah, you should've, Arlyx. 09:44 ONE BY ONE 09:44 (carp) *dissapears* 09:44 YOU WILL ALL DIE 09:44 EVEN ME? 09:44 NO 09:44 NO 09:44 OH OK 09:44 NOT CREEPYPASTAS 09:44 heh 09:44 JUST ALL THOSE PLANTS 09:44 (WM) : We need a setup first. Who will get the armored suits? 09:44 AND ZOMBIES 09:44 (Magnet) : Me? 09:45 YES 09:45 (Magnet) : I think the military has Mini-gun proof suits. 09:45 lol 09:45 are we done m8?, I gotta get back to da RP 09:45 (Arlyx): What're they doing now? 09:45 Futurita: I already have four armored suits! Made 'em myself! 09:45 YOU WILL ALL DIEEEEE 09:45 im not ben drowned 09:45 David: *puts a suit on* 09:45 I have a secret 09:45 i just wanted to prank some people 09:45 I am not Herobrine 09:45 you can't 09:45 LOL 09:45 nor Chillpeashooter 09:45 ITS IMPOSSIBLE :O 09:45 I am.... 09:45 jk 09:45 It's Chill 09:45 hold on 09:45 WE FOOLED YOU 09:45 (WM) : *Miniguns the suits* Nope. 09:45 I AM TOO SMART 09:45 YOU CAN NEVER FOOL ME 09:45 (WM) : Come on you three, to the military base. 09:46 Pff. 09:46 NO 09:46 I already fooled you, Carp. 09:46 (Magnet) : *In the SUV* 09:46 (carp) *jumps onto his back* 09:46 (Magnet) : I'm waiting.\ 09:46 Futurita and David: *they get in the van* 09:46 (Sickler) : Bye, guys! 09:46 (carp) *sleeps* 09:46 (Magnet) : *At the military base*... 09:46 lol 09:46 (Arlyx): Hm... *She sits on her hind-paws and the middle head begins to generate a pink energy-bomb* This should be more fun. 09:47 chillpeashooter PING 09:47 (Magnet) : As much as I remember, 09:47 Futurita: I predict that only David and I will make it out. 09:47 David: Yay! 09:47 (Magnet) : The Military Vehicles (HUMVEEs) have civillan variants. Let's wait here until 6:00AM 09:47 (Sickler) : Arlyx, don't you dare. 09:47 Futurita: Okay. 09:47 I AM, FREDBEAR MC GOT GUD 09:47 (Magnet) : Thankfully, this is the civillian variant of it. 09:47 Marie was correct. 09:47 c? 09:47 (carp) *jumps on to Sickler's back as a backpack* 09:47 yes i c 09:47 (Later at 6:00 AM) 09:48 I will rekt u all 09:48 nah 09:48 I can ignore 09:48 yus 09:48 (Magnet) : *Holds Carbine Rifle* 09:48 simple as 1 2 666 09:48 Ignoring will make you weaker 09:48 I like being slender 09:48 (Arlyx): What's wrong? 09:48 Obviously @Chill 09:48 (Magnet) : *Uses Knife lead* Hehe. 09:48 Same. 09:48 (Magnet) : You ready? 09:48 are we done with this? 09:48 Futurita and David: YEAH! 09:48 YES 09:48 I enjoyed pranking you guys. 09:48 WOOHOO 09:48 THEY PRANKED YOU 09:48 :D 09:48 I WAS IN ON IT 09:48 You can never prank me 09:49 Spamming/ruining RPs hardly = a prank... 09:49 (Magnet) : *In the military base* 09:49 I think I found my next profile pic after the Anniversary party 09:49 (Magnet) : We do it real stealth. 09:49 (Magnet) : *Slices enemy* 10:57 YAY 10:57 ? 10:58 http://splatoonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ) 10:58 759 Edits aw yee 10:58 Please no out-of-chat advertising. 10:58 ^ 10:58 sorry 10:58 Archer Queen won the vote BTW 10:58 It's ok. 10:59 You usually don't get punished for advertising, or at any extinct anyway. 10:59 Im on Both chats 10:59 same 11:00 Robert : AYE!, WERE THAT IDIOT? 11:00 (Steve) : who? 11:00 (carp) *jumps off* 11:01 RObert : THAT DIM WIT YE CALL (TMI) 11:01 (Steve) : I dunno 11:01 (carp) *jumps on his back* 11:01 (Palm tree) :*Turns Robert into Fruit loops* YUMMY 11:03 Robert : KA-BOOM! -explodes (Palm Tree) with a sticky bomb launcher- 11:05 (Steve) : -facepalms- 11:05 (TMI) : -arrives and waves- 11:05 (carp) What are you doing? 11:07 R.I.P 11:07 Robert : -drinks scrumpy- AHHH, THATS GOOD SCRUMPAY! 11:08 (carp) Fish? 11:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZKkdTKHdsc 11:14 Done 11:14 I finished the song 11:15 Can I hear? 11:18 Sir Derpalot : what's with you dude and yo scrumpay? 11:18 Robert : SHUT UP YOU DIM WIT! 11:19 Nurse Sufood : HEY, THAT'S NOT NICE MAN! 11:20 b? 11:39 User blog:Reapeageddon/Reap's Reserves < Strawburst reserved 11:40 / 11:59 WB 2015 07 09